


Attention

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, meddling Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Barry has been set up with blind dates fourteen times in the last six weeks. But, when Eddie gets involved, Barry will be in for a surprise.





	Attention

“Iris.”

“She was very nice, though.”

“She was a bit forward.”

“She wasn’t that forward.”

“Once she saw me, she kissed me.”

“Oh.” Iris drummed her fingers against Barry’s desk. “Who else do I know? Oh! What about Willa from the bakery? She’s nice.”

Barry rolled his eyes. He pulled up a chair and told her, “Look, Iris, you know I love you, but I do not need these blind dates.”

Iris stared at him. “Barry, you know I love you, but you have been single for way too long!”

Barry shook his head and got up. Iris may not be related to him by blood, but she was like his little sister. 

“I want to see you crying at the sight of your true love in a wedding dress, or it may just e the fact I want to be a Maid of Honor, but you need a happy ending.”

Barry shrugged. “I don’t think that will happen any time soon, Iris. Now, I gotta get to work.” He kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

Iris groaned. “I need to find him a girlfriend.”

She took this up with her boyfriend, Eddie Thawne. “I need to hook someone with Barry, but everyone I know does not completely click with him.”

Eddie sighed. “So, you tried setting Barry up a few times-”

“Fourteen.”

“Fourteen times in the last, woah, um, six weeks. Iris?”

She nodded. “Yeah, go on.”

“Well, fourteen times in six weeks. Wow, um, and Barry says not to do it anymore, yet you still want me to get involved?”

“Yeah,” Iris responded with a tone that implied a ‘duh’ in it.

Eddie licked his lips. “Iris-”

“Please!”

“Fine. I might know one girl.”

That is how she ended up bonding with you. Eddie told her about the time he was a security guard at a famous tv show set. He was able to befriend one of the main writers of the show, you. Iris remembered you from high school, which was a good thing. Barry did have a crush on you in high school.

“So, you got a job as a writer on a show?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, smiling. “Apparently, some agent was looking through my account, loved my creativity and signed me up as an intern for my favorite show. The rest is history.”

“Wow, that is amazing.”

“I’m very lucky. I was in a bad position after high school, so that was a really big break for me.”

Iris laughed. “Right, I do remember (Y/n) the Fangirl.”

You shrugged. “I still am. I guess being a fangirl gets you to be very creative. Being one allows me to know just how much to torture a viewer. Plus, I get to know more about mythology, crime. I have to research a lot of stuff.”

Iris smiled. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a double date. Me and Eddie, and you and a mystery man.”

“You mean a blind date, Iris.”

“And a double date.”

You sighed. “Iris-”

“Please, (Y/n). It will mean a lot to an old high school friend and an old security guard.”

You caved. “Fine.”

Iris squealed. “Oh! Your date is going to love you!”

Later that week, you and Eddie were driving to the new bowling alley, reminiscing about the days he was so overprotective over everyone on the set. You arrived at the bowling alley and were surprised to see Barry Allen standing with Iris.

Barry was astonished. He remembered you vividly, and you have changed. You had this aura of confidence around you, and you were beautiful. Once Barry spotted you, he stared at his feet. You were his high school crush. How in the world was Iris able to find you? Would he embarrass himself? Were you different? Would you even like him?

You were thinking along the same lines as well. Usually, your dates were confident and cocky. what else would you expect? Dating as a person who worked in Hollywood was difficult. Most people who you tried dating were just trying to impress you with their many achievements. Barry was different. He blushed once you walked into the room and shuffled his feet.

Neither you nor Barry heard Iris introduce the two of you. Barry smiled. he opened his mouth, closed it, then finally said, “You look beautiful.”

You blushed. No one has said that to you in a long time. You tucked your hair behind your ear. “Thank you.”

Iris was in the background, beaming. “Finally,” she sighed. “Barry, (Y/n), you need to bowl now.”

It was a friendly competition. “So, (Y/n), ready to eat my dust?” Barry challenged.

Your jaw dropped. “Well, Allen, you’re in for a surprise cause I still got some skills in my back pocket.”

Iris won. Barry was second place and you got third. Eddie got last. Iris teased him about it all the way to the cash register. You and Barry talked about many things, including, jobs, embarrassing stories, and some old memories.

“The prom? Out of all things you remember that, Barry?”

He nodded. “You didn’t have to go down any stairs, but you caught everyone’s attention.”

You shoo your head. “I did not get any attention.”

“You got mine.” He scratched the back of his neck.

You smiled softly. “You’re nervous.”

“Me? Nervous? No, I’m- I’m not nervous.” He laughed. “How’d you figure?”

You mimicked the way he scratched the back of his neck. “You do it when you’re nervous.”

Noticing that he was doing it while you were talking, he dropped his arm. “Um, yeah. I guess I do.”

You smiled. “I guess you got my attention, too.”

Barry smiled. 

“Barry, would you like to go on a second date with me?”

Barry beamed. “Um, yeah. Yeah, of course!”

“It’s a date.”

When he got home, Iris called him. “So, Barry… How’d it go?”

“I’m not going on any blind dates anymore, Iris.”

“I didn’t hear a thank you! Thank you, Iris, for setting me up with my crush from high school who got even hotter since last time I saw her.”

“Iris!” Barry whined.

“What?”

Barry sighed. “Thank you. I really really like (Y/n). She’s creative, funny, and just perfect.”

“So… you love her?”

Barry paused and bit his lip. Did he love you? He knew you since high school, then met you again. He was close to you for only a day, Could he fall in love with you in the short amount of time? Barry pursed his lips. “Yeah. I guess I do love her.” He laughed. “Iris, I love (Y/n).”

Little did he know, you were in Iris’s room. Iris put the phone on speaker after she asked the question. Your jaw dropped. “Barry?” you asked.

“(Y/n)!?” The young man faltered, dropping the phone and falling out of his chair in the process of trying to pick it up. He stuttered, “Did you, um… I am so sorry. That was not supposed to-”

“Barry, I love you, too.”

There was silence for a moment. “Really?”

“Yeah. You are the one who got my attention.” You smiled, enjoying the fact that Barry Allen loves you. “So, Barry are we still on for Friday?”

“Most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this a shameless self-insert? Yes. Yes it was. But, seriously, anyone who's in fandom is super creative, from the writers to the artists to the theorists, and sometimes they're better than canon, so who could really blame me???


End file.
